


Passing in the Night

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has a close encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set post "Graduation, Part II" in the Buffy-verse, which aired the same year "Boondock Saints" came out.

The yearly lull on the Hellmouth was even quieter than usual the summer after the Mayor's death, and Giles took the opportunity to tie up several loose ends connected to the past year's events.

Chief among these were verifying that Angel had, indeed, left Sunnydale, and journeying to Boston to hopefully recover the journals of Faith's first Watcher. If the Slayer ever woke from her coma, it would be helpful to know more about her.

Ms. Burke's apartment had, alas, been ransacked by Kakistos' minions-- and three vampires nested there still, waiting for just such a visitor as he.

In the end, Giles managed to stake them all, but it took him several minutes and the length of a rain-dampened alleyway to manage it. Others were drawn by the noise-- three trench-coated figures with steely eyes and guns in their hands.

Giles lowered his stake warily, recognizing their faces from the news.

Their leader, an older, bearded man, nodded to him, then spoke. "The blood of the wicked shall flow like a river," he said as though it were a greeting, then walked away, his sons following in his wake.

Giles shuddered, chilled by more than just the inclement weather.


End file.
